1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring assembly for a seat assembly of an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clock spring assembly for biasing a first member to pivot relative to a second member.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional folding seat assemblies in automotive vehicles commonly include clock springs for biasing one member or component of the seat assembly relative to another member or component of the seat assembly. FIG. 1 illustrates a portion of a conventional folding seat assembly 10 according to the prior art. The seat assembly 10 includes a seat riser or seat cushion frame 12 and a pair of front legs 14 for supporting the seat cushion frame 12 above a vehicle floor 16. The seat assembly 10 includes a pivotal connection between the seat cushion frame 12 and each of the front legs 14. More specifically, a forward end 18 of the seat cushion frame 12 is pivotally coupled to an upper end 20 of each one of the front legs 14 for pivotal movement about a laterally extending pin 22. A clock spring 24 is mounted in an outboard position relative to the seat cushion frame 12 and is positioned adjacent to each one of the front legs 14 for biasing the seat cushion frame 12 relative to the front legs 14. Each clock spring 24 extends between a first end engaged with a slot 26 in the pin 22 and a second end engaged with a post 28 secured to the front leg 14. The clock springs 24 bias the seat cushion frame 12 relative to the front legs 14 about the pins 22. The clock springs 24 bias the seat cushion frame 12 in a counterclockwise direction (when viewed from FIG. 1) about the pins 22 to assist with moving the seat assembly 10 from a seating position, shown in FIG. 1, to an easy-entry or cargo position (not shown). It is desirable, however, to package the clock springs 24 within the pivotal connection between the seat cushion frame 12 and the front legs 14.